Stars, Grace, and Profound Bonds
by AshHawkshadow
Summary: Dean asks Cas what he meant by a profound bond. T for mild swearing.


**A/N**

**So here is my first COMPLETE Destiel fic, and no smut here. I had fun writing it on my BRAND NEW LAPTOP! Yeah, im excited. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean was surprised when Cas showed up, just like that. He was surprised that he hadn't responded when Sam had called, as Cas was in fact supposed to be both their friends. But to be perfectly honest, Dean wasn't disappointed, or sad that Cas had responded, because in all reality Dean missed Cas.

He missed his deep gravelly voice, and his perplexed smiles, and in all honestly, his utter lack of personal space.

So when Cas turned up after just one call, Dean marveled curiously that had it really been all that simple?

All thought left his head however, and there was a strange buzzing in his ears when Castiel finally materialized.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean didn't hear, couldn't hear. Cas was _right there_, after so long. Nothing mattered until he heard his name uttered in a deep rumble. Dean was surprised on how much pleasure it gave him hearing his name coming from those soft moist pink lips.

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond."

Dean's jaw dropped, and he struggled to close it inconspicuously. Castiel stared directly at him, as if begging him to understand what he meant. But Dean didn't understand, wouldn't ever understand unless Castiel started talking, and talking fast.

A few awkward belated seconds passed, as Castiel looked between the two and then back to Dean in a somewhat patronizing voice, "I wasn't going to mention it."

_What the hell? A profound bond?_

* * *

Dean was out leaning on his Impala, the only lady who never let him down. The stars were bright tonight, and Dean distantly wondered which one was Castiel's grace.

He once read that each star in the sky was a physical symbol of an Angels grace and power, beauty and magnificence. Billions of angels, some that shone more brightly then others, and some that were more well known to others.

Dean spend a good half hour simply studying the inky black sky, and the magnificent twinkling above him.

A soft flutter of wings and a trench coat alerted him that he was no longer alone, that his favorite person had come to join him. Dean barely had to wait a split second before Castiel spoke.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas."

Dean didn't bother looking over at the angel, there was no need for the shallow sight reassurances. He knew that Cas wasn't going anywhere, and he could feel his presence, his soft breath, and his comforting warmth.

"The stars are especially bright tonight." Castiel's tone was resolute, but yet, a tad conversational. He was obviously trying, but wasn't doing a very good job.

Dean sighed, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they are."

Castiel hummed in delight, his eyes determinedly fixed upon the stars. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, until Dean spoke up once more.

"So which one is yours?"

Castiel turned his quizzical gaze upon Dean. "I do not understand."

"Which star?" Dean gestured to the dark overhang of twinkling lights, trying to portray his meaning without using articulated words.

"What do you mean by star?" Castiel stared at Dean with a comical patience, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Which star contains your grace?" Dean's lips turned into a subconscious pout, waiting for Castiel to respond.

"That one, there. Do you see?" Castiel raised a hand and pointed to the sky at a particular star, watching Dean closely.

"Yes."

"That star is my grace."

Dean grunted in response, his curiosity sated for the moment, and closed his eyes once more having no need for pointless small talk. If Cas had a pressing issue, he surely would bring it up in time.

A couple minutes passed before Castiel spoke again.

"You have a lot on your mind Dean."

It wasn't a question, or a request for more information. It was a statement, an invitation for company, or a request for solitude.

It was, in his own way, Cas's reassurance to Dean that he understood his silence, and that he shouldn't feel compelled to speak.

However Dean took this moment to find his own answers. "Dam right I do." He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his hair and down over his chin, in a way wiping is mouth. He lowered himself back upon his hands, and looked over at Cas.

"What is it Dean?"

"Honestly? Everything. Every god damn thing, and nothing at the same time. Lisa and Ben. The mother fucking apocalypse. You."

"What… What about me?" Castiels voice was hesitant, almost as if he didn't want to know, but longed to find out anyway.

"You make me feel so on edge. All the time. And the truth is, it isn't a bad thing, which is part of the problem. You have a complete lack of personal space, and you always come when I ask, even if I was just _thinking_ of you. And the way it feels like you almost _claimed _me-"

"I don't understand-" Cas started to interrupt, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration but trailed off into silence when Dean shot him a look.

Dean merely ripped off his shirt and turned to show Cas the hand-print on his shoulder. Castiel's handprint.

"Well, with what I had to perform to piece your soul back together and to raise you from Hell, of course there was going to be a mark."

"Not the point Cas. The fact is, I have _your_ handprint on mu shoulder. I feel like an object tethered to a master. Or that you marked your territory with me. I feel like I have a giant neon sign, pointed above my head saying 'Property of Castiel's, please return if lost.'"

The minute Dean stopped speaking, hurt and rejection flickered across Cas's face and he stiffened. He shot Dean a betrayed look and moved have an inch before Dean had lunged across the hood of the impala and grabbed Castiel's wrist.

"Don't go." Dean's voice was pleading, pleading and sad.

"You are unpleased with me, I am not wanted so I shall leave."

Dean gave Cas a stern look and started again. "I'm a grown man Cas, a man who makes his own choices. So why does the thought of belonging to you excite me so much?"

"It.. excites you?"

Dean nodded, unable to speak, and swallowed visibly. "Yes." He fell silent at that and once more they both fell silent and turn their eyes upwards to the stars.

Dean once again spoke up a while later.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"What did you mean by us sharing a more profound bond?"

For a few moments dean thought he wasn't going to answer when he felt Cas's lips upon his, soft and pliant. The kiss was short, too short as Cas pulled back to look at Dean.

"Does that answer your question?"

Instead of giving him an answer, Dean grabbed fistfuls of Cas's trench coat pulling him down on top of Dean and kissed him passionately. He pulled back, looked straight into Castiel's eyes and uttered a low "Yes" before kissing him once more.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! Reviews keep me writing, so please do. Follow me on tumblr, _printedpassions_.**


End file.
